The present invention relates to a workplace equipment, especially for manual working places in the industrial manufacture. This equipment comprises a worktable, a worktable for belt conveyors, an adjustable table with an angle plate, a service rack, and a chair, all of which can be utilized in unison or individually, depending on the requirements of the working process.
In the industry, workplaces are made available, in part, with the objective in mind of providing a maximally economical manufacturing procedure. However, the equipment of these workplaces is frequently designed without consideration of findings obtained in work physiology and work psychology, whereby the desired working efficiency could not be attained. In some branches of industry, as in the pharmaceutical industry, the basic rules of the World Health Organization demand a high quality of workplace equipment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide workplace equipment which fully satisfies the findings obtained in work physiology and work psychology and complies with legal requirements.
Upon further study of the specification and appended claims, further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.